


Fight and Fuck

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, ashe is a prostitute, duke Felix, fight then fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Felix hates being duke. His aids try to help him relax by getting him a prostitute. Felix is reluctant at first, but when Ashe asks what he wants, he suddenly knows: He wants to fight and fuck.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Fight and Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Ashelix Week, Day 7: Post-war
> 
> Man, I dunno. I just wanted Ashe to be a prostitute.

Felix was tired. Exhausted. And the man before him just kept on talking.

“If the taxes are not raised, I don’t see how we can repair the gate.”

Felix massaged his forehead. They couldn’t raise the taxes. There’d be a damn revolt if they raised the taxes. The continent had just barely survived a war and the types of folks Lord Berger wanted to tax were the exact folks who’d done the bulk of both the fighting and the suffering.

Plus, Lord Berger’s fucking gate wasn’t even essential. It was a _garden_ gate, meant to keep his tomatoes separated from … the other tomatoes. Felix had gone raw in the throat explaining to the man that spiking taxes right now would probably spark a riot that would make his gods damned tomatoes as good as worthless and still the man went on whining. 

“Enough.” 

Lord Berger stopped. The snap of Felix’s voice slapped the high ceiling of Fraldarius’s castle. 

“Enough,” Felix repeated, more quietly. 

“B-but my Lord Fraldarius--”

“We are done,” Felix said. 

He didn’t explain further, shoving back his chair, marching from the meeting hall before Lord Berger could even finish stammering. 

Felix knew he was leaving a mess behind. His staff was probably already swooping in to comfort the flustered minor noble. 

Felix felt a stab of guilt at the extra work he was putting the staff through. This was not the first time they’d cleaned up his diplomatic messes; it would not be the last. Felix had never wanted this title, this job, this heavy responsibility. He’d never wanted to be “Lord Fraldarius.” But the war had taken everyone else in line for the job except for him and his uncle, who’d had the sense to disappear in the chaos, leaving only Felix. 

Only Felix. 

He wasn’t suited to this job. Everyone knew it, including the staff who frequently untangled his screw ups. 

Felix slammed a fist against the stone of the stairwell as he wound upward. It was the middle of the day, but he headed for his private chambers, the only place he could be alone, the only place he could be “Felix” and not “Lord fucking Fraldarius.” 

He found the door ajar. 

It stopped him dead in his tracks, jolting him from his furious thoughts. The anger and frustration dissipated in a flash, leaving behind something colder, something familiar. It was the stillness before a battle, the calm of tensed muscles and a singularly focused mind. 

He reached for his hip, but where he’d once carried knives or swords, there was only embroidered fabric. 

Fine. He’d go in unarmed. 

Felix nudged the door open wider. At first, his room looked ordinary. The bureau still stood. The writing desk was as neat as he’d left it. Then he noticed the figure on the bed. 

They were not attempting to hide, but rather sat right in the center of the large, four-poster bed. A canopy hung over the bed, the deep, royal blue of the kingdom, the same blue as the sheets and pillows. 

The man at the center of it was silver. Silver hair. Silver bangles on his arms. Silver cloth draped around him like wisps of smoke caressing his creamy skin. He reclined back on his hands, knees draped to one side. He seemed as comfortable as a cat curled up in its favorite napping spot. 

He looked toward the doors when Felix entered, green eyes bright in the sunlight slotting through the windows. 

“Oh, hi, Felix.” 

“Ashe.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Ashe nodded, leaping nimbly off the bed to pad up to Felix. He was barefoot and as he drew closer, Felix noticed that it was not one silver cloth, but several, all draped and layered to flutter like wings as Ashe walked. Even though they covered his whole body, they shifted as he moved, offering enticing glimpses of bare skin. Around his waist, a slash of blue cloth held the whole thing together. It was almost like the dancer’s costume from back in their Garreg Mach days, but far more revealing than what any student would have worn. 

“I’d suggest closing that door,” Ashe said. 

He stood before Felix now, smiling pleasantly. It was an expression he’d worn often as a student, less often during the war, but Felix recognized it all the same. His hair was longer, trailing over his shoulder in a slip of silver. 

“Why?” Felix said. 

Ashe’s smile curled into something Felix had definitely never witnessed when they were kids. 

“I’m here to pleasure you,” Ashe said.

Felix kicked the door shut.

Even so, his damn mouth kept moving. “What?” 

“I’m here for you, Felix,” Ashe said. “To help you.”

He stepped closer, backing Felix up until he met the door. 

“Why?” 

Felix hated himself for speaking, but Ashe just smiled, close enough now to run a finger around the stiff, high collar of Felix’s coat. 

“Your staff is concerned about you,” Ashe said. “They’re concerned that you are … neglecting yourself.”

“So they...” Felix said.

“Hired me,” Ashe said.

“Hired...” 

Ashe nodded. “That’s right.”

“So you … do this … for money?” 

“Yes,” Ashe said. He stepped even closer, putting his arms around Felix’s neck. “Does it bother you?”

“No.”

“We’re all trying to find new ways to survive,” Ashe said. “Look at you, you’re a duke. At least I get to enjoy my work.”

“That’s unfair.”

“Is it?”

“I didn’t get a choice,” Felix said. 

Ashe shrugged. “Well, it was this or stealing. I thought I’d try something new.” 

When he leaned in, Felix didn’t stop him, mostly just holding still as Ashe pressed against his mouth. It was soft, cautious, like Ashe was winding his way carefully through thorns to reach a rose. Felix knew he was yielding under the touch of those lips, even as tried to brace against whatever this was. 

He recovered, grabbing Ashe by the arms, pushing him back.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Ashe slipped from his hold, stroking his face. “Come on, Felix. I know you wanted me when we were kids.”

Felix blinked. “What?”

“Just a guess,” Ashe said, “but the confirmation is flattering.”

“I didn’t--” Felix spluttered, giving up on the denial. What did it matter anymore? “What do you want?”

“Whatever you want.” Ashe traced his jaw with a finger. “There must be something you want, something I can do for you.”

Felix faltered. When was the last time he’d _wanted_ someone? As duke, he barely even touched himself anymore, let alone someone else. There’d been incidents, but the most recent one had been a minor disaster thanks to Felix’s inability to stop thinking about all the things he should be doing instead. 

So what did he want? He wanted... He wanted... 

He thought about that moment outside the door when he’d paused, when he’d felt cold and clean and clear, devoid of all excess thought, focused and poised. When he’d felt alive again. 

“I want,” he said, “to fight you.”

Ashe paused, head tilting.

Felix rushed on. “I don’t care how it ends. We can set some rules. But I … I want to fight you. And I want you to fight me. Don’t go easy.”

Ashe hesitated, finger lingering under Felix’s chin. 

“Fine,” Ashe said. “But no groin, no face. Kind of important to my livelihood.” 

“Agreed.”

“Nothing broken?”

Felix considered this. “Fine.” 

“And,” Ashe said. His hands played about the neck of Felix’s coat again. “One last thing...”

Without warning, he yanked Felix forward, head butting him so hard the room tilted around him. 

“Ow, fuck,” Felix said. “You said no face.”

“I lied,” Ashe said. 

He danced back as Felix swung at him, nimble and quick. Felix followed, his blood stirring in a way it hadn’t in years. He fell into a fighting stance, following Ashe into his room, putting up his hands. He’d always fought with a weapon before, but so had Ashe, so Felix figured they were about evenly matched in the brawl. 

Felix got closer, trying to press the attack, trying to force a response. 

He got one, but not the one he’d expected. 

Ashe swept a leg out, kicking Felix in the shins, sending him down to a knee. Ashe wasted no time rushing in once Felix was on the floor, bringing up a knee. Felix just managed to stop it in time. Instead of pushing Ashe away, he used the leg he’d caught to yank Ashe in. 

It sent them both toppling to the floor, grappling and rolling over each other. Felix had forgotten just how similarly sized they were until this moment. He couldn’t seem to get any leverage on Ashe. Every time they rolled one direction, they quickly flipped back the other way. 

Once, Felix managed to pin Ashe’s arms down and sit on his hips. He thought he might have the upper hand at last, but then Ashe pushed up so hard it sent Felix flipping over him.

Felix hit his bedroom floor with a thud. They both lay there for a moment, breaths rasping. 

Not so long ago, this would have been nothing to Felix, but the years since the war, the years of sitting in meeting halls, had made him soft. The force of the flip was still ringing through his body. Muscles in his hips and back ached from the blow. 

Ashe gave him no reprieve. Before Felix recovered, Ashe jumped back on him, holding his arms down, sitting on his torso. 

“I thought you wanted to fight,” Ashe said. 

Felix growled. He couldn’t manage the throw Ashe had pulled off, but raw anger and frustration lent him power. He pushed back against the hands holding him down, forcing Ashe back. 

Ashe didn’t let go of his wrists, even as they both came up to sitting. They wound up on their knees, grappling, struggling, trying to find any advantage. 

It made Felix’s very blood sing. 

It coursed through him as though warm for the first time in months, in years. His heart beat loud in his ears. His mind was washed clean of worry and exhaustion. There was nothing left but the battle itself, the struggle to survive, to win. 

He heard his crest before he felt it. It rose like a tide, a low rumble in the distance, old and ignored, but never entirely forgotten, never completely lost. When it arrived, it was a wave crashing through him, flaring bright, pounding against the eroding shoreline of his restraint. 

A flash of blue lit the room for a heartbeat. Every ache and pain evaporated. The tide of the battle changed in an instant. Felix easily broke from Ashe’s grip, pulled a fist back and swung.

It connected with something. Ashe yelped. Then he rolled away, a tumble of silver. 

Felix panted as the world returned into focus. Ashe lay on the floor.

“Shit,” Felix said. “Ashe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

He never got to finish. Ashe leapt back up and jumped at the sitting Felix. Felix could do little but put his arms up as Ashe tumbled into him. His fists came next, battering Felix from every side. Felix absorbed the blows, taking them on the arms and sides and once even on the head while Ashe sat atop him. 

It felt incredible.

He brushed aside a punch, then sent one of his own right back. It connected with Ashe’s side. Ashe gasped, the breath knocked out of his lungs. He scrabbled, using his nails now to rake at any exposed skin. He even leaned in to bite at Felix, who had to try to force his head away. 

Ashe pinched something soft on Felix’s chest and even through his coat it produced a bright flare of pain. Ashe used the moment to surge in, his mouth finding Felix’s neck. Yet instead of biting, Ashe sucked, his lips closing around skin. 

Felix gasped at the unexpected sensation. Ashe sucked on his neck so hard it was painful, but Felix could do little but grip his shoulders. 

Ashe’s other hand started tearing at the buttons and clasps on Felix’s coat, heedless of what he broke or yanked off. He was searching for skin, stripping Felix by force, but Felix just squirmed beneath him as he did it. 

Finally, he got a hand on Ashe’s forehead, shoving him back. His mouth came away with a pop. Felix was positive he’d left a mark, but he couldn’t worry about it for too long. Ashe’s hand had wormed between layers of clothing, finding Felix’s chest, plucking at a nipple. Felix grabbed his wrist, but it was too late. Ashe had his prize and he pinched it between his fingers. 

Felix cried out at the stab of pain, arching up. The motion bucked Ashe off of him, giving Felix an opportunity. He got over Ashe, hoisting up a leg, licking his way along the underside of Ashe’s thigh. When he got to the back of Ashe’s knee, he dug his tongue in, licking and sucking. 

Ashe arched, yelping, kicking at the floor, trying to writhe out of Felix’s grip. Felix just took that leg in both hands and pulled Ashe closer. 

Felix paused. One of Ashe’s legs was on his shoulder. His layers of silken smoke lay disheveled, revealing bits of bare flesh on Ashe’s chest and torso and legs. Felix’s own clothing was no better. With half the buttons ripped off, his coat hung open. The tunic underneath was open as well, Felix’s chest easily accessible if Ashe really wanted to go for it. 

He did. Ashe reached, more gently this time, running his hand over Felix’s chest rather than pinching at anything. 

Felix caught his wrist. He hadn’t asked for tenderness. He’d asked for a fight. 

He let Ashe’s leg slip off his shoulder, then turned him face down against the floor, twisting Ashe’s arm behind his back. Felix had full control of him as he leaned down to press close. 

“Fight back,” Felix said. 

Ashe did, but not in the way Felix expected. He pushed his hips up and back, right against Felix, who grunted in surprise. Even with his arm twisted behind him, Ashe managed to sway his hips, rolling back against Felix in a way he couldn’t possibly ignore. 

Felix hissed and shoved Ashe down with his other hand, trying to hold him in place by pushing against the small of his back. But that just put him in contact with bare skin, the tantalizing little dip at the base of Ashe’s spine. 

Felix dove for it before he realized what he was doing. He held Ashe by the hips as he kissed and bit along that little sliver of flesh between ass and spine, that soft hollow just begging to be marked. 

Ashe squirmed in his hold, breaths going ragged, high little whines squeezing out of his throat. 

Felix tore at the cloth around Ashe’s hips. It was tangled and messy and layered. He finally just ripped the damn thing, getting enough of it off that he could trail lower, nipping at Ashe’s ass before he dipped in. 

Ashe yelled when Felix’s tongue found him. Felix didn’t relent, didn’t slow his pace at all. He’d won the fight; he should get a reward. 

Felix tasted the salt of their exertion as he licked at Ashe, teasing his hole, pushing against it. He grabbed a meaty handful of ass as he worked, digging his fingers in until he felt Ashe shudder around him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ashe gasped. “I’m supposed to … be the one...” 

Felix removed his mouth with a wet smack. “Shut up.” 

Ashe whimpered, hips rolling at empty air as Felix sat back to throw aside his torn coat and tunic and unlace his pants. His cock sprang free hard and aching and he had to rush through his room with it awkwardly bouncing around as he searched for oil. Gods, when was the last time he’d even needed the stuff? He checked beside his bed, under it, beneath the pillows.

By the time he discovered it at his writing desk, Ashe was grinding on the floor, stroking his own cock, hips raised as he remained face down. Merciful goddess, he looked good like that. The tattered remains of his costume fell around him like flower petals opening to reveal him. His voice was a sweet, panting melody, his cheeks flushed pink. 

As Felix returned, already smearing oil up and down his cock, he noticed a freckle on one of Ashe’s cheeks, a single darker spot among smooth, pale skin. 

Felix fell to his knees like a supplicant before an altar and put his mouth over the freckle, sucking until he felt it on his tongue. Ashe made a desperate noise.

“Oh please, Felix, please.” 

Felix popped his mouth off before hastily and sloppily pouring oil onto Ashe. It dribbled down his ass, an enticing trail. Felix spent a moment rubbing it around, but the instant he touched Ashe’s hole, Ashe rutted backward against his fingers and moaned so sweet and needy that Felix abandoned the exercise. He lined up his cock, pushing against Ashe, sliding in more easily than he imagined possible. 

He wasn’t sure if it was him or Ashe sighing out expletives as Felix pushed deeper. Perhaps it was both of them. Perhaps there was no difference anymore. 

Felix paused, holding Ashe’s raised hips, kneeling behind him, running his hand over the freckle on that one cheek. 

It was Ashe who moved first, grinding himself against Felix’s cock, shifting his hips, swirling them to take Felix from every direction. Felix was helpless to hold still. He grumbled even as he drew back to thrust into Ashe, who responded with a moan that sent lightning sparking through Felix’s chest. God, that sound could drive him mad and maybe it would, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment. 

He pulled back, shoving himself back in to pound out another delicious whimper. Felix used Ashe’s hips to pull him back and forth and add force to the motion. Even with his face on the ground and his knees spread, Ashe managed to push back as well. The subtle shifts in his hips made it so Felix hit some new spot with every thrust, some even more enticing depth. 

“Goddess,” Ashe whined. “Goddess, it’s so good. Please don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

As much as he enjoyed the sound of that voice, Felix felt an urge to lean forward, hunching over Ashe. He kept a hand on Ashe’s hip, but used the other to push Ashe’s head against the floor. 

“I thought I told you to stay quiet,” Felix said. 

It was meant to be intimidating, to convey how much Felix didn’t want to hear another fucking request from another fucking person today, but Ashe groaned with pleasure and bucked his hips. 

Felix nearly lost his composure. Gods damn him, could Ashe just manage to be intimidated for one minute? But of course he couldn’t. He’d never been intimidated by Felix, not even back when they were students and everyone else had had the good sense to keep their distance. Ashe had instead marched right up to him, making stupid demands about stupid books and stupid knights and stupid shit. 

It was somewhat comforting to know Ashe hadn’t changed in all this time. He still refused to be intimidated by Felix’s bullshit. 

That didn’t mean Felix was going to relent, however.

He kept that hand on Ashe’s head, kept pushing him down even as he pulled back to rail him into the floor. Ashe just moaned and shuddered and rolled his hips to take it, infuriatingly turned on by the whole thing. 

It just made Felix want to fuck him harder. 

He might have been out of practice, but raw power didn’t take finesse. He pumped into Ashe as hard as he could from this angle, enjoying the slap of his skin against Ashe’s ass. Ashe’s body jolted with each thrust, but if he was anything but enthralled it was impossible to tell. It seemed quite the opposite, if the pitch of his cries were anything go by. 

Ashe was practically drooling on the floor, his mouth struck open around his moans, his eyes squeezed shut. There was something beautiful about the sight and Felix found himself leaning down even more, trying to get closer, to hear the little panting breaths beneath the groaning. If it cost him something in power, it more than made up for it in the way that sound twisted in his chest like a fist coiling tighter and tighter before it struck. 

Felix found himself ready to be pummeled by it, startlingly ready. He knew it would hit him soon, knew it couldn’t be much longer. Ashe was reaching under himself to stroke his own cock. He was clenching around Felix, muscles tightening reflexively. 

Something seized up in sympathy within Felix. It was like his gut was trying to squeeze into a tighter and tighter space, condense into a ball before it exploded out. Everything in him was taut and tense and aching for the signal to finally, finally let go. 

Perhaps that signal was Ashe going rigid on his cock. Perhaps it was the sound Ashe made as he came over his own hand. Perhaps it was the sweetness of the cry that trembled through Felix’s chambers and lodged in his throat. 

In the end, it didn’t matter. Felix’s body followed after Ashe’s, diving to keep up with him, to reach him, to get closer somehow. He clenched his teeth as a cry tried to tear out of his throat. That tight, trembling thing in his gut relented in a burst and Felix shuddered his release into Ashe’s ass. 

He gasped as the waves hit him. Each time he thought it was over, it flooded through him again. He wasn’t sure there was anything left in him by the time it finally ended. 

He eased out of Ashe, but did not go far, sitting back on his hands on the floor, trying to catch his breath, to settle the dizziness tilting the room around him. 

Ashe just slumped down to the floor, still lying face down and panting. Felix could see his legs trembling, even as cum leaked out of him. Something within Felix wanted to dive forward and lick up the mess, but he was too exhausted to do more than appreciate the sight. 

Even like this, filthy, his clothes more torn than whole, body shivering, Ashe was horribly beautiful. The image wedged itself into Felix’s chest, burrowing into a place where he knew he wouldn’t be able to pry it loose any time soon. That frightened Felix, frightened him more than he cared to think about, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. 

He crawled forward, lying on the floor beside Ashe. Ashe smiled at him when they both lay on the their stomachs, heads turned toward each other. 

“Sorry if that, uh, wasn’t exactly … normal,” Felix said. He didn’t quite know how to find the words for this. Was this something Ashe did for his clients often? They were both bruised and battered from the fighting, not to mention how Ashe’s ass must be feeling. Felix had a suspicion this wasn’t usually part of the price. 

Ashe just laughed, a tired exhale that brushed against Felix’s face. “It’s OK.” 

“Whatever they paid you, ask for more,” Felix said.

Ashe laughed again, heartier this time. He reached out to stroke Felix’s cheek. “I was fairly compensated. Don’t worry.” 

“Well … good.” 

Felix wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to say, why he was lying on the floor with a man paid to sleep with him, why Ashe was petting his face and tucking his hair behind his ear. Wasn’t this unprofessional at this point – for both of them?

Ashe sighed and started to get up. 

Felix caught his wrist.

Ashe froze, eyebrows rising, surprise crossing his face for the first time in this strange encounter. 

“How much for you to stay?” Felix said.

Ashe’s mouth moved, but no words emerged.

Despite the heat crawling up his face, Felix held Ashe’s gaze. As soon as he’d spoken, he knew the words were right, knew he had to keep walking down this path. 

“How much?” 

“S-stay for … for today?” Ashe said. 

“For … as long as you like.” 

“Oh.” 

Ashe settled back down slowly, almost timidly, scooting closer. He moved Felix’s hand on his wrist, intertwining their fingers instead. Their foreheads were nearly touching when he spoke. 

“No charge,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
